1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk mechanism to which a disk, such as a compact disk (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD) can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a disk mechanism to which a disk such as CD or DVD can be attached, the disk is inserted into or ejected from a substantially slit-shaped disk insertion hole provided on a panel member. Conventionally, it is common that the disk insertion hole and the attaching section to which the disk is attached are arranged so that a center of the disk insertion hole in the longitudinal direction and a center of the attaching section of the disk mechanism are made to coincide with each other.
From the viewpoint of an artistic design, the disk insertion hole provided on an operation panel is made into a profile symmetrical to the right and left, because the symmetrical profile can provide a sense of stability. In many cases, the attaching section is arranged at a position where the attaching section can be appropriately installed in the layout of the entire device. Therefore, the center of the attaching section cannot always be arranged at a position where the center of the attaching section coincides with the center of the disk insertion hole.
In the case where it is difficult to arrange the attaching section in such a manner that the center of the disk insertion hole and the center of the disk, which is attached at the attaching section, coincide with each other, the prior art has such a problem that the disk insertion hole can not be arranged symmetrically to the right and left with respect to the panel member. The above problem is an example to be solved by the present invention.